Accrescent
by DragonQueenFire
Summary: Mai isn't the person everyone thought she was. Gene is alive and after returning to england for 2 years they are back for new adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Mia Andrada grew up with a large variety of psychic powers and her parents tried their best to teach her how to control them but since her mother died she wasn't an active part of the paranormal community anymore but her name was too well known and her mother's death too suspicious. So with the help of her family friend that she stayed with for a little while she assumed her mother's maiden name and changed it to Mai Tamyama, a girl who tells ghost stories with friends and hides her powers from the world.

It was the summer between her freshman and sophomore year that her friend had invited her for a sleepover. Now this wasn't an abnormal activity for the three girls to do over the break but today was different. Ever since arriving all of Mai's nerves were standing on end, something was going to happen, something bad. Her friends had noticed but even they knew that Mai's instincts were often correct and were keeping an eye out for any trouble but when nothing happened they slept peacefully.

Mai was startled awake. _Save him. Don't let him die, please! _The woman's voice pleaded as visions of a boy only a few years older than her lying on the road dying. Mai was practically flying in her haste to save him. _Keep him safe until his other half comes. _When she turns the corner she spotted the red car and the young man lying behind the car.

"_I know you don't know me but please trust me. Close your eyes." _She sent to the young man telepathically. As much as she felt the need to help she couldn't have people knowing who she is and she already sensed another psychic connection in the boy.

"_How?" _his response was weak but it was telling that he was able to respond at all.

"_Trust me. I am here to help." _there was a pause before she sensed his eyes close.

Running to his side she knelt down and started healing the worst of his injuries. She was working mostly on instinct but that was what had kept her alive this long so she trusted it. Laying one hand on his chest and the other on his forehead she poured everything she had into this spell all of her energy and powers used to heal and protect him. Make it last through time and confuse the vision of whoever was on the other side of the bond, though she suspected it might be a twin, to make them see whatever would have happened without her there. It took her less than a minute for her to create the protective and healing barrier that now surrounded the young man like a second skin. "_What is your name boy?" _

"_Eugene Davis" _She knew the name. It had been several years since she first met the twins. She had been too focused to recognize the boy she helped.

"_Oh Gene, I'm sure Noll will find you soon. Sleep now and may we meet in the future." _And with that she sealed the spell and put him into slumber with a kiss on his forehead. A seal mark appeared there and was covered by bangs as she hid herself from the driver once more. It was a slow process to return to where she had been staying since she had no energy left. It was a miracle that was she was able to get back in and over to her futon before she passed out again.

* * *

Coming to the next morning Mai was met with sore everything and even more exhaustion but her friends were having none of that.

"Come on Mai wake up! We got places to be, things to do!" Michiru insisted.

Relenting Mai dragged herself out of bed got ready. As soon as she was dressed though Keiko asks, "So where did you go last night?"

"She snuck out last night! Mai do you have a secret boyfriend." Ever the shipper Michiru jumped straight to relationship conspiracies but Mai was confused.

"I saw her come back in the middle of the night exhausted before passing out again. Not to mention she looked like she just ran a marathon."

"Ugh I feel like I ran a marathon." Mai complained before continuing, "but I really don't know what you are talking about. Why would I leave in the middle of the night?" Looking back at the previous night Mai remembered having a bad feeling all night and then falling asleep.

"What do you mean you don't remember?! I saw you come back!" Keiko exclames.

"Wait! Were you sleep walking? Do you sleep walk?" Michiru adds before mumbling, "I've never seen you sleepwalk before but there is a first for everything."

"Seriously guys, the last thing I remember was having a bad feeling yesterday and then falling asleep. Something bad could have happened?" Mai was worried.

"Well your here for another night so we will see if you sleepwalk. What is done is done. Onto the plans for today!" Michiru ended that conversation and changed the topic.

Mai didn't sleep walk that night but she never remembered why she had left. She had forgotten much more than one night. How can you tell something is gone if you can't remember what it was to begin with. So Mai lived as a normal teen without the knowledge or powers that had once tied her to the supernatural world. Though the supernatural world apparently didn't want to leave her alone as Oliver Davis appears to bring her in only a few months later.

* * *

A/N: This is my fist story that I have written. I hope you enjoy! Also I took inspiration from several other stories on this site. As such I will be recommending all of those stories and more in the author notes throughout the story.

First recommendation/inspiration:

Win Her Back, Idiot Scientist!

By: Blue Sky Of Love


	2. Chapter 2

"Me or Gene" Naru's cold tone cut deep. His entire form shut up, not allowing a single emotion to show on his face. Even for someone who had spent the last year learning how.

"I didn't know." Mai started meekly before gaining volume, "How was I supposed to know, Naru?" All of Naru's small acts of kindness and caring that he tries to hide. All of Gene's comforting and understanding smiles. They looked the same, she had just assumed they were.

"If you had told me about the figure in your dreams in the beginning you would have known it was not me. Then you would not be confessing to the wrong twin." His words were matter a fact.

This got her all worked up again. "I had my own reasons for not telling you at the time. Your getting on me for not telling you when you are the one who hid his entire past. How was I supposed to know you had a twin when I didn't even know your real name, Oliver Davis! Secondly, I was NOT con…"

Her rant was cut off when Lin burst through the woods. With a quick glance between then his gaze locked onto Naru. "Naru, they found him."

The statement struck like lightning and before anyone even had time to say anything the two males were gone. Running to where Gene's body undoubtedly lied. She never had the chance to tell him that she knew which twin she loved.

* * *

Emerging from the woods they were greeted with the sight of a form wrapped in a yellow fabric surrounded by the dive team. Not far off an ambulance waited to take away a dead body. Seeing the mass other thoughts slipped from Naru's mind.

Slowing to a walk Naru approached the form Lin following slowly. As a parapsychologist Naru had seen plenty of dead bodies so he knew what the elements could do body after a year. He knew what to expect when he pulled the fabric away from his brother's face. Regardless he needed to see for himself.

Naru froze. Based on the type of accident that his brother was in there should have been significant exterior injuries that would have accelerated the decay process. By all logic his brother should be in the late faces of decomposition but he wasn't. It is probable that the temperature and depth that he was submerged would help slow down the process but that doesn't explain this. Naru could not rationalize what he was seeing.

Looking at his brother's face it appeared that he was simply asleep. Not a single injury could be seen on his face. Ripping the blanket from the rest on Gene's form the same remained true. His clothing was tattered but there wasn't a single injury. Nothing made sense. Naru had seen him die. Seen the car run over his brother's body, felt the crushing of bone and tearing of flesh. His body had been wrapped and waited before being thrown into this lake.

"Oliver, his forehead." Lin's cool voice cut through the manic confusion that wracked his brain drawing his attention instead to a mark on Gene's forehead. Partially covered by hair, a black symbol of some sort rested there.

"Lin, do you recognize it?" More questions were being formed than answers. It was frustrating.

"I need to see it better before making that judgment." Lin had said but did not make a move to touch the body.

Naru acknowledges that Lin is allowing him to make any moves in regards to his twin's body. So he tentatively reaches down to move the hair out of Gene's face. As soon as their skin touched a jolt ran through Naru's body and the bond that the twins shared. At the same time, the mark pulsed with light and a shockwave rippled from their forms. Not enough to knock people off their feet but enough notice.

There was a moment of tense silence before a gasp shattered it. Gene's eyes fluttered open to stare at his brother as his face morphed with relief and joy and crushing exhaustion. "Noll, you found me. It's good to see you." His voice was weak but Gene managed to be just loud enough for Naru to hear. That was all he got to say before falling back into slumber, breathing normally.

The rest of the day for the two males were filled with chaos as Eugene Davis was taken to the hospital, not as the dead body everyone had expected but very much alive.

* * *

With Gene's body recovered and all of the chaos that followed everyone forgot about Mai. Still sitting by the same tree Mai was a mess of different emotions but mostly she worried. Yes what he said hurt and she regrets never being able to finish her sentence but Naru just found his brother.

She was about to walk back to the others when a shock wave rocked her. With it a splitting headache and images. Memories that she had lost over a year ago, an entire life that she had forgotten. Rewriting things that she had convinced herself were true but was just something she had told herself to fill in the gap. The memories were incomplete and inconsistent. She couldn't distinguish one from the other they were coming so fast.

Before she could process any of what just happened a second wave hit. Her body shook as energy filled it. It was not so much that it was a danger but it was plenty to fuel the powers that had come back to her. Suddenly she was assaulted by even more voices. Voices, thoughts from others this time as her telepathy kicked in. There was too much for her to comprehend anything. So much to much to think. Too much to cry out.

It felt like hours before she was able to push the thoughts aside enough to think herself. The memories that had already come back so far were general things for the most part. She had used her powers often back then, including her telepathy. But there wasn't anything about how to control it. She had it under wraps for now but it was nowhere near as controlled as it was when she was a child. For now though there was one place she knew she could go to learn how to control her powers as they came back without risking or alerting the public.

Home


End file.
